bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
D.E.A.V.O.R.
D.E.A.V.O.R., also known as the D'evilish '''E'mbodiment of 'A'mbition, 'V'engeance, c'O'''nniving and terro'R'''ism, is a Boss Bloon that appears in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Immunities In addition to having the same immunities as a BAD, DEAVOR is immune to Damage Over Time and healing disables, such as Flashpoint Batmonkey's passive healing disable. Appearance At the start of the mission "Evil Endeavour" in Chapter 7 of the main storyline, D.E.A.V.O.R. is one of the commanders of the Bloon Invasion and hacks into the grid of the Monkey Empire, taking control over the Empire's defenses and hypnotizing most of the Monkeys with flashy screens. Only Gwen is able to resist the flashing screen (having been adapted to resist mind control ever since BTD Heroes). Benjamin arrives and attempts to counter-hack D.E.A.V.O.R. while Gwen protects the room around Benjamin from being attacked by Screenslaved Robo Monkeys, Tech Terrors, and Bionic Boomers, and then an enemy mini-boss: A hijacked Anti-Bloon (2/5/2 Super Monkey) armed with flame-retardant glue blasters. Benjamin successfully flushes out D.E.A.V.O.R.'s control from the grid, deactivating the flashing screens and scrambles some of DEAVOR's flight systems, causing her (DEAVOR is female) to descend from the stratosphere into the ground, barely able to land correctly. Benjamin reveals to the group (Quincy, Gwen, Jones, Caesar and the other heroes) that DEAVOR has landed in the southwest corner of Bloon Dunes, and once they get to that location they fight D.E.A.V.O.R. in Tower Defense Mode. Forms D.E.A.V.O.R. has 2 forms. Each of these 2 forms actually count in the game as separate entities; when the First Form is killed, the second form entity spawns in the place where the first one died. Starting animation Before she starts attacking you, she will make this taunt in a synthetic female voice: "You don't save the day, you only postpone your defeat; and while you postpone your defeat, your people eat chips and watch you invert problems that they are too lazy to deal with. You are simply part of their brainless desire to replace true experience with simulation. They don't talk, they watch talk '''shows.' They don't play games, they watch game shows. Travel, relationships, risk; every meaningful experience must be packaged and delivered to them to watch at a distance so that they can remain ever-sheltered, ever-passive, ever-ravenous consumers who can't free themselves to rise from their couches, break a sweat, and participate in life. They want you to protect them, and make themselves ever more powerless in the process while they tell themselves they're being "looked after". That their interests are being served and their rights are being upheld. So that the system can keep stealing from them, smiling at them all the while. Go ahead, send your monkeys to stop me. Grab your snacks, watch your screens, and see what happens. You are no longer in control. I''' am."'' After this, she will appear on the track and attack you while attempting to get to the exit. First form At the first stage, D.E.A.V.O.R. looks like a dark, Screenslaver-ish blimp, and she has the following abilities: Screen Daze All towers within a large radius of DEAVOR are STUNNED by a hypnotic flashing screen thing for 9 seconds. Screenslaved DEAVOR will spawn mind-control goggles on a random tower. For the next 9 seconds, DEAVOR will take control of that tower, turning it against you. Screenslaver Decoy D.E.A.V.O.R. becomes Armored and summons several weaker clones of herself that heal her extremely rapidly (each Decoy heals DEAVOR by 25,000+ HP per second). These clones must be destroyed before D.E.A.V.O.R. herself can take damage again. Only triggers once at 200,000 HP remaining for the first form. You're Not In Control DEAVOR takes control of all tech-based towers for 11 seconds, turning them against you. The following things will be affected: *Robo Monkeys and all subsequent upgrades *Bomb Towers *Winter Soldiers and Fists of HYDRA *Shield Generators (except x/6/x) *Bionic Boomers and all subsequent upgrades *Monkey Aces *Heli Pilots *Astromonkeys (Space Platforms will do damage to all other towers standing on it) *Monkey Tanks *Bloonsday Devices (OH NO!!!!) *Monkey Subs *Monkey Villages *Tack Shooters *Monkey Cyborgs *Spike Factories (all the spikes they produced before the mind control will instantly disappear and the Spike Factories will instead fire spikes at towers, damaging them) Benjamin, Quincy (remember, he has cybernetic legs now), and Captain Churchill (he drives a tank which could otherwise be controlled) are the only tech-based characters who will not be affected by this. Given that you spawn this boss on Sandbox Mode (after you meet the prerequisites for doing so, of course) against the Omegachi V, that tower will also not be affected. Throughout the duration of her 1st phase, she will constantly spawn an infinite stream of Regrow Gunner Rainbow Bloons until she turns into her second phase. Second form After the first form is destroyed, DEAVOR will explode into a white flash, and her second form will emerge from the flash of light. Immediately after that, all Activated Abilities will be DISABLED for 15 seconds. In DEAVOR's second phase, her voice changes from a synthetic, robotic voice to a more organic, almost humanlike vocal tone. She will phase in and out of invulnerability: Every 4 seconds she becomes invulnerable, and after becoming invulnerable for 7 seconds she stops being invulnerable for 4 seconds, then she repeats this cycle until she dies or kills you. This is also DEAVOR's last stage, it lasts until her death. During her 2nd form, her infinite stream of Regrow Gunner Rainbows are replaced by a stream of Regrow Gunner Camo Ceramics, and she uses these abilities in conjunction with her previous ones (except for Screenslaver Decoy): Ceramic Shield The Fortified Regrow Camo Ceramic Bloon arms attached to DEAVOR will assemble into a rotating ring around her, acting as an indestructible shield that blocks many projectiles. They will stop doing this after 20 seconds. Ceramic Deploy DEAVOR will compress all of the Ceramics on her arms into one Bloon-width of a space and deploy that rush of Ceramics on the map and they will travel at 1.5x the movement speed of a normal Ceramic. Her arms will regenerate after 10 seconds, but during this time period DEAVOR will also take 20% more damage from all sources. Summon Screen-slaves DEAVOR spawns these blimps: V.O.Y.D., H.E.L.E.C.T.R.I.X., S.C.R.E.E.C.H., R.E.F.L.U.X., K.R.U.S.H., and B.R.I.C.K. (all based off Incredibles 2 supporting characters). This ability can only happen once. These are descriptions of these minions and what they are capable of. NOTE: All of these minions have the same immunities as a BAD in conjunction with their own immunities, if any. VOYD (Voyd-based OddlY-minded Dirigible) VOYD has 30,000 HP and 3 Defense, has the speed of a Blue Bloon and is immune to energy-based attacks. Also has these abilities: '''Portal Deflect - Deflect projectiles back at towers with portals. Portal Smash - Spawn a portal that throws an airplane at towers, inflicting high damage (400-500) and STUNNING them for 7 seconds. Bloon Transport - VOYD will spawn portals under the Bloons that spawn constantly and teleport them to near the exit. Killeport - VOYD teleports a random tower onto herself, where the tower gets STUNNED and takes high damage per second from touching VOYD. Then that tower is thrown back where it came from assuming it survives. If a tower is killed by this, VOYD will consume the tower and regain 9% HP. Towers killed by this cannot be resurrected. HELECTRIX (Head-snatched ELECTRokInetic Xenomorph) HELECTRIX has 32,500 HP and 2 Defense, moves at the speed of a Red Bloon and is immune to explosives. Also has these abilities: Taser Trap - Attacks towers around it with a series of electric blasts that inflict 150-250 damage per hit and STUN them for 6.5 seconds. Heroes hit by the blasts can be stunned. Electrocution - Fires a concentrated ray of electricity at a random tower that inflicts 800 DAMAGE. Heroes will not be targeted. Chain Lightning - Shoot out bolts of lightning that bounce from tower to tower, inflicting 275-375 damage per hit. Electromagnetic Pulse - HELECTRIX will unleash a powerful EMP attack that DISABLES THE ABILITIES all towers that get hit for 20 seconds. Electro-Evasion - Upon being attacked by an enemy Activated Ability, HELECTRIX has a 65% chance to EVADE the Activated Ability and reappear with an omnidirectional counterattack that does 500 damage. SCREECH (Sound-Controlling Re-EducatEd CHassis) SCREECH has 25,000 HP and 2 Defense, moves at the speed of a Yellow Bloon and is immune to all slowing attacks. Also has these abilities: Stunning Voice - Unleash an omnidirectional sound attack that DAZES all towers for 7 seconds, making them attack slower. Death Wail - Targeted towers are shot down with a concentrated blast of sound that STUNS them for 9 seconds and inflicts 350-425 ARMOR-PIERCING DAMAGE. Destructive Interference - Attacks towers with a wave of ultrasound that disables their abilities and BREAKS THEIR ARMOR for 12 seconds. Glass Missiles - SCREECH will target a tower, take out a thick pane of glass, then scream at that glass to shatter it into a flurry of lethal glass shards, and these shards will fly towards the targeted tower, inflicting 100-200 damage per hit and applying BLEEDING DoT to all towers that get hit. REFLUX (bRainwashEd FLying Undulatory Xerophile REFLUX has 28,000 HP and 3 Defense, moves at the speed of a Red Bloon and is immune to heat-based attacks. Also has these abilities: Lava Barf - Attacks towers with a river of lava that inflicts 100-200 Armor-Piercing Damage and applies deadly BURNING DoT for 12 seconds. Magma Bile - Spit out balls of magma at towers that explode violently on impact, inflicting 200-300 Armor-Piercing Damage and BURNING those towers for 11 seconds. Nauseatic Transmutation - All organic towers within a radius of REFLUX will stop attacking and have their stomach acids replaced with lava, making them barf lava at the ground for 9 seconds. The lava will destroy them from within, making them suffer from massive BURNING and BLEEDING DoT. Heli Pilots and Monkey Aces will also have their pilots vomit lava, causing them to crash and die instantly. KRUSH (KRUshing enSlaved airsHip) KRUSH has 38,000 HP and 7 defense, but has no special immunities other than that of a BAD. Also has these abilities: Krushed - KRUSH will target up to 4 towers and use his powers to telekinetically crush those towers, inflicting 400-500 damage per hit (5 hits per attack) Under Pressure - KRUSH will surround several towers with a bunch of large rocks and squeeze them onto the the tower via telekinesis, inflicting 250-350 damage and STUNNING them for 8 seconds. Doom Hug - KRUSH will target up to 8 towers on the map and crush them together, inflicting 200-300 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit (8 hits per attack), before spinning the ball of towers around rapidly throwing them all at your towers. BRICK (BRick-based IndoCtrinated tanK) BRICK has 50,000 HP and 6 defense, moves at the speed of a BFB and is immune to sharp objects. Also has these abilities (and despite the acronym, BRICK is a blimp and not a tank): Brick Shell - BRICK will surround herself with a reinforced brick shell that takes 6,000 hits to pop and takes 35% less damage from all souces. Brick Fists - BRICK will swing her large fists around herself, inflicting 350-400 Armor-Piercing damage to all towers that get hit. Wall of Death - BRICK unleashes a rapidly-expanding spiky brick wall that inflicts 400-500 Armor-Piercing damage to all towers that are engulfed by it, as well as knocking them back and giving them BLEEDING and STUNNED effects for 8 seconds. Supers Keep People Weak Taunt: "People are FOOLS to put their lives in anybody else’s hands! Superheroes make people WEAK! YOU are weak! DIE." All Heroes, Super Monkeys, Batmonkeys, Wonder Monkeys, Aquamonkeys, Soldier Monkeys, Wizard Monkeys, and Boomerang Throwers have their abilities disabled, take 200% more damage from all sources, and attack 60% slower for 10 seconds. Dying stage Once DEAVOR reaches 0 HP, she will stagger and fall to the ground, saying this taunt: "*kaff* Like I said earlier, you're only postponing your defeat. J-just b-because you w-win this battle d-doesn't make you r-right. You'll s-s-see. Our master will come and bring a-an end to y-your lazy, m-m-meaningless lives." Then, she will explode and die, completing the quest "Evil Endeavour." Backstory D.E.A.V.O.R.'s neural structure is derived from a human native to the Pixar universe named Evelyn Deavor. When Evelyn used her mind control goggles on numerous superheroes in an attempt to make supers illegal forever, it triggered a quantum transport of a tiny portion of Evelyn's brain waves to the Bloons universe, where they were picked up by the E.M.P.E.R.O.R.'s extradimensional powers. Putting this to good use, he merged Deavor's hatred of heroes with Bloon psychopathy to form D.E.A.V.O.R., a blimp that possesses most of Evelyn's personality traits, hacking skills, and knowledge of brainwashing and hypnosis. D.E.A.V.O.R. would later be one of the commanders of the Bloon Invasion on the Monkey World, infiltrating the Monkey Empire's power grids and turning many of their technological assets against them. Trivia *Based off the Screenslaver and Evelyn Deavor from Incredibles 2. **DEAVOR's minions are also a reference to the Incredibles 2 superheroes which Evelyn have brainwashed: **VOYD = Voyd (Incredibles 2) **SCREECH = Screech (Incredibles 2) **HELECTRIX = He-Lectrix (Incredibles 2) **BRICK = Brick (Incredibles 2) **KRUSH = Krushauer (Incredibles 2) **REFLUX = Reflux (Incredibles 2) Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:References Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Conception Gallery Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses